Don't wanna be a player
by OTHRULEZ08
Summary: Nathan is the captain of the basketball team life is pretty great for him. He can get any girl but there’s just something about Haley James that Nathan can't help but like, but she's best friends with Lucas Nathan's half brother. Naley and Brucas story
1. Chapter 1

**Don't wanna be a player**

**Prologue **

Nathan is the captain of the school basketball team and life is pretty great for him. He can get any girl he wants but there's just something about Haley James, Nathan couldn't help but like. The only problem she's best friends with his brother Lucas and she'd never go out with him not that he could blame her. He was always being an arse to her he couldn't help it, it was the only way he could hide his true feelings for her.

**Chapter 1 **

Nathan was getting ready for the new year at school he couldn't wait to get there.

"Nathan don't be late this is an important year" Dan said coming in his room.

"Ok dad I'm going chill out" Nathan said.

"Don't screw up this year" Dan said.

"Whatever dad I'm going to school" Nathan said.

Nathan hated how his dad always put him down he just wished he'd back off. He was the captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school why couldn't his dad just lay off him.

When he got to school Tim was there waiting for him.

"Hey Tim what's up" Nathan asked.

"Hey Nate have you herd the news" Tim asked.

"No what's up" Nathan asked.

"Lucas has been made captain" Tim said.

"Oh hell no why" Nathan yelled.

"You know we pulled that shit at the end of last year" Tim said.

"What because of that it was only a bit of fun" Nathan said.

"I guess Whitey didn't think it was funny" Tim said.

"Don't worry man I'll sort this, without me there is no team and what the hell Lucas isn't even on the team" Nathan said.

"Well things have changed" Tim said.

"Not for long" Nathan said.

Then they went to Whitey's office and Lucas was there.

"Nathan you're just in time your brother Lucas is the new captain" Whitey said.

"He's not my brother and if you think he's captain your crazy old man" Nathan said.

"Nathan you're gonna have to come to terms with it there's a new Scott in town" Whitey said.

"You know what this is bull shit lets see how long this team last without me I'm out Nathan said and walked out.

"Nathan wait up" Tim said going after him.

"Why should I" Nathan said.

"Nate you can't walk away from the game, the team needs you" Tim said.

"I'm not being on the team with him and pretty soon Whitey will see he needs me, hey Tim I want you to do something for me" Nathan asked.

"Ok what!" Tim asked.

"Give him shit" Nathan said.

"You got it so where are you going now" Tim asked.

"Where do you think" Nathan said.

"Have fun" Tim said.

"You know it" Nathan said.

Then Nathan went to the bar near school and had a few drinks without basketball Nathan had nothing to do he was failing in all of his subjects so there was no point being at school. When he got home that evening his dad was waiting for him.

"Nathan what the hell are you doing" Dan asked.

"Having fun" Nathan said.

"What is this I hear you left the basketball team" Dan asked.

"Yeah so what" Nathan said.

"You're gonna go back tomorrow and get your place back" Dan said.

"I don't think so" Nathan said.

"Nathan don't be such an idiot without basketball your nothing" Dan said.

"Whatever I'm not playing with your bastard son" Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't like this as much as you but this is about you not him everyone knows you're the better player and soon Whitey will realize it, and what have I told you about the opposition" Dan said.

"Yeah but dad he's on the same team" Nathan said.

"Son if he's taken you spot he's the enemy and what do we do with the enemy" Dan asked.

"We fight them" Nathan asked.

"Right so what are you gonna do" Dan asked.

"Ok dad but I'm gonna wait a couple of games see how the team does without me" Nathan said.

"Ok son but after that I want you back playing also you need to be in class more your failing son and if your not careful it won't matter who the captain is" Dan said.

"Ok dad" Nathan said.

After school Lucas was at his house with Brooke and Haley and Brooke noticed there was something bothering him.

"Babe what's wrong' Brooke asked.

"It's nothing really Nathan's dropped out of the basketball team" Lucas said.

"Really why?" Brooke asked.

"Coz I was made captain" Lucas said.

"Congratulations babe this is so cool the head cheerleader dating the captain" Brooke said.

"Congratulations Luke" Haley said.

"Thanks Hales so what are you doing tomorrow" Lucas asked.

"Me and Brooke have got science class tomorrow I think we're gonna be given a class assignment" Haley said.

"Good luck not that you'll need it" Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke so what are you doing tomorrow' Haley asked.

"I have a few classes then basketball practice I think that's gonna be the worst part of the day they all hate me" Lucas said.

"Not all of them Jake and Skills are your best friends" Brooke said.

"True but Skills isn't even a starter" Lucas said.

"Maybe you can change that" Brooke said.

"I guess" Lucas said and shrugged.

"Cheer up broody" Brooke said.

"Yes pretty girl" Lucas said.

"Guys I'll see you tomorrow" Haley said.

"Bye Haley" Lucas said and hugged her.

"Hales I'll come and see you in the morning we can go to school together" Brooke said and hugged her.

"Ok later" Haley said.

"We need to find Haley a boyfriend" Brooke said sitting in Lucas's lap.

"Why" Lucas asked.

"It can't be easy for her being here with us" Brooke said.

"Babe she's fine" Lucas said.

"I'm gonna hook her up with someone" Brooke said.

"Do you think that's a good idea" Lucas asked.

"Yeah why" Brooke asked.

"Brooke the last time you tried to set her up it didn't go to well" Lucas said.

"Hey that wasn't my fault" Brooke said.

"Ah ok" Lucas said sarcastically.

"What it wasn't they just didn't hit it off" Brooke protested.

"Brooke!" Lucas said.

"Ok but this time it will be different" Brooke said.

"Ok but I don't think it's a good idea" Lucas said.

"It's gonna be great Haley's my best friend I want her to be happy" Brooke said.

"Me too but I still don't think this is a good idea" Lucas said.

"Stop worrying I'm gonna get Payton to help me" Brooke said.

"Ok all I'm gonna say is good luck" Lucas said.

End of chapter, please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Nathan had science first thing he didn't think science was that bad at least he didn't have to do much work.

"Hey Nate I didn't expect to see you in class" Tim said coming up to him.

"It's not my idea but if it keeps my dad off me I'll come to class" Nathan said.

"Dam man at least it's gonna be a funny lesson" Tim said.

"True" Nathan said.

When they got to class Nathan saw Brooke and Haley at the front of class.

"Hey Brooke how's that loser boyfriend of yours" Nathan asked.

"He's doing better than you" Brooke said.

"Yeah not for long" Nathan said.

"Not for long" Nathan said and laughed.

"What do you mean by that" Brooke asked.

"Nothing I was just saying I don't think he'll be on the team long" Nathan said.

"When are you gonna grow up" Haley asked.

"When you go out with me" Nathan said.

"In your dreams" Haley said.

"Now that would be a good dream" Nathan said and smiled at her.

"Pig" Haley said wanting to smack that smirk of his face.

"May I have everyone sitting down please" Mr Hayes said.

"We'll finish this later" Nathan said.

Then Nathan and Tim went and sat at the back of class.

"Can you believe them" Nathan asked.

"I know" Tim said.

"Nathan and Tim please be quite" Mr Hayes said.

"Whatever man, so Damian did you see the ball game last night Kobe was amazing" Nathan asked.

"Nathan if you don't sit down and be quite your gonna have to leave" Mr Hayes said.

"Man chill out no one cares about science" Nathan said and started laughing.

"Nathan not all off us a destined to appear on Americas biggest idiot some of us actually want to learn" Brooke said.

"Whatever Brooke you were one of us until you got with loser boy" Nathan said.

"Whatever Nathan grow up" Brooke said.

"Right class your assignment this week is on the environment" Mr Hayes said.

"Sweet" Haley said.

"Brooke you'll be working with Bevin" My Hayes said.

"Ok but I always work with Haley" Brooke said.

"Well you can't this time Haley's working with Nathan" Mr Hayes said.

"Oh hell no" Haley said shocked.

"Haley my decision is final" Mr Hayes said.

"Sir I always get A's how am I gonna be able to do that with him" Haley expressed wishing he'd change his mind.

"Love you too babe, we're gonna have so much fun" Nathan said glad he came to class.

"Sir please he's an idiot how can I possibly work with him" Haley pleaded.

"Haley it's gonna be fine" Mr Hayes said.

Even though Nathan didn't show it, it really hurt him that Haley felt that way about him.

"I want your assignments in by the end of the week this mark will go to your grades at the end of the year, you may go now" Mr Hayes said.

"Sweet come on Tim lets go play ball" Nathan said.

"Brooke what am I gonna do" Haley asked.

"Come on tutor girl I'm sure it will be ok" Brooke said.

"Ok maybe for you, you didn't get stuck with Nathan" Haley said as Nathan walked past them and he looked quite upset. "Shit I didn't think he was behind me" Haley said feeling bad about what she said.

"Don't worry Hales he'll get over it" Brooke said.

While Nathan was playing ball Haley went over to him.

"Hey Nathan" Haley said and he ignored her "I just want to apologize about what I said" Haley said.

"Don't sweat it" Nathan said.

"So I was thinking we could get started on the assignment after school" Haley said.

"I can't I'm busy" Nathan said.

"Nathan I know you don't like this just as much as me but I can't lose my grade average" Haley said.

"But as you said I'm an idiot how can I help you" Nathan said.

"Nathan I'm sorry I said that" Haley said.

"Ok meet me at the beach at 6" Nathan asked her.

"Ok why" Haley asked.

"We have to do something about the environment right" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Haley said wondering what he was getting at.

"Well my dad's got a beach house we can do it there" Nathan said.

"Ok cool thanks Nathan" Haley said.

"Nathan if you've got a problem with me come and see me stop hassling my friends' Lucas said coming over to where they were.

"Lucas it's fine we we're just talking" Haley said getting in Lucas's way.

"Yeah so run along" Nathan said.

"Are you gonna make me" Lucas asked getting in Nathan's face.

"If I have too" Nathan said.

"Babe he's not worth it" Brooke said coming over and pulling Lucas away.

'This isn't over" Lucas said.

"You know where I am if you want to finish it" Nathan said

End of chapter please review so I know you like this story thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews it's nice to know you like my story.

**Chapter 3**

After school Nathan went to the beach and Haley was sitting on the rocks near the water Nathan was mesmerized she looked like an angle sitting there.

"Who am I kidding she'll never go out with me" Nathan thought.

"Hey Haley" Nathan said as he sat next to her.

"Hey Nathan I half expected you not to come" Haley said.

"Haley I know I can be an arse but I don't want you to fail" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan, so I uh was thinking we could uh do are project on pollution" Haley said shyly hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ok cool" Nathan said as he took her hand and helped her off the rocks.

"Thanks Nathan, so it must be really cool having a house on the beach" Haley said.

"It's ok there are some good things about having a house near the beach" Nathan said.

"Well your pretty lucky, so what do you like to do apart from basketball" Haley said.

"I've only ever played basketball my dad won't really let me do anything else" Nathan said sadly.

"Dam that must suck" Haley said feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah it does so what do you like to do" Nathan asked.

"I love singing but I'd never do it" Haley said.

"Will you sing for me" Nathan asked.

"I can't, I can't sing for anyone it's to embarrassing" Haley said.

"Ok but whenever you want to I'll be here listening" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nathan. I'm just gonna take a sample of the water if you could write down were we got it that would be great" Haley asked.

"Ok cool" Nathan said.

While Haley was getting the water Nathan walked up behind her and kicked water at her.

"Nathan stop" Haley said.

"Are you gonna make me" Nathan said and kicked some again.

"Right your gonna get it" Haley said and kicked some at him,

Then they started splashing each other and Nathan picked her up and jumped in the ocean when they came back up to surface they both looked at each other for what seemed like eternity but it was only a few seconds.

"Nathan I can't believe you we all wet now" Haley said and walked off.

"Haley wait" Nathan called after her but she carried on walking.

"What have I done" Nathan thought.

When Haley got to her car she was all wet. Why did I have to run I was having fun, oh shit I'm starting to like Nathan Scott" Haley thought as she drove off.

"Nathan where have you been" Dan asked as Nathan walked through the door.

"I was at the beach" Nathan said.

"I can see that son you're all wet" Dan said.

"Dad I'm gonna go and take a shower" Nathan said as he headed up stairs.

"Ok your mom will be back soon from her trip" Dan said.

"Cool" Nathan said.

After his shower he went downstairs to have diner and his mom was there.

"Hi mom" Nathan said as he rushed over to hug her.

"Hi Nathan I've missed you" Deb said.

"I missed you too mom" Nathan said as they sat at the table.

"Nate I herd about basketball" Deb said.

"Don't sweat it mom I'll be back on the team soon" Nathan said.

"Ok Nate I just want you to be happy" Deb said.

"Thanks mom" Nathan said.

Through diner all Nathan could think about was Haley and what happened on the beach,

Nathan knew Haley was having fun he could feel it, but why did she run off.

"Nathan what's wrong" Deb asked.

"Huh"? Nathan mumbled.

"Nate you've been staring at the peas for the last five minutes" Deb said.

"Oh mom it's nothing I'm just thinking that's all" Nathan said.

"Nate if there's anything you need to talk to me about I'm here" Deb said hoping he would open up to her.

"Thanks mom see there's this girl at school I really like her but she hates me" Nathan said sighing.

"Son maybe you should show her how you feel and try and change her mind about you" Deb said.

"Thanks mom" Nathan said.

"Good luck Nate she'd be lucky to have you" Deb said.

"Thanks mom" Nathan said and hugged her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews : )

**Chapter 4 **

The next day Nathan had English class first thing he really hated this lesson the teacher was always giving him a hard time. When Nathan got to class Haley was there with Brooke and Lucas, he was about to go over to them when Tim came over.

"Hey Nate are you going to the back to school party" Tim asked.

"Yeah why" Nathan asked.

"Just wondering who are you gonna go with" Tim asked.

"I don't know yet" Nathan said.

"Class I want you all sitting in your seats and take out Romeo and Juliet" Mr Gun said.

"Sir what's the big deal with this story they both die" Tim said.

"Shut it Tim, Nathan I want you to pick up from last weeks class and read from chapter 12" Mr Gun said.

"Why should I" Nathan asked.

"Coz I asked you too" Mr Gun said.

Nathan hated reading out in front of the class, he always dreaded it when the teacher asked him to read.

"Sir I really need the toilet" Nathan said hoping he could leave.

"You should have went before class now read" Mr Gun said.

"You read it" Nathan said.

"Read it now" Mr Gun said getting annoyed.

"How about I don't and say I did" Nathan said and laughed.

Then Mr Gun walked over to him and grabbed the book and put it on the page.

"Read or can't you read" Mr Gun said.

Then Nathan got mad and picked the book up and threw it across the room as walked off.

"Nathan get back here now and pick this book up" Mr Gun yelled after him.

"Fuck you I'm out" Nathan said and walked out.

Haley really wanted to go after him but she couldn't Lucas would wonder what was going on, not that there was anything going on, she just didn't want him thinking that there was.

After class Haley went to look for Nathan she needed to know he was alright.

"Hales where are you going" Lucas asked wondering where Haley was off to.

"I just got to do something before Math's class" Haley said.

"Do you want me to come with you" Lucas asked.

"No that's ok I wanna be on my own" Haley asked.

"Ok I'll see you in class" Lucas said.

"Bye Lucas" Haley said.

Haley didn't really no where to look for Nathan so she decided to go to the River Court and there he was sitting on the benches so she went over to him.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said sitting next to him.

"Hi Haley what are you doing here" Nathan asked.

"I was worried about you what Mr Gun did was wrong" Haley said.

"Thanks" Nathan said.

"Nathan can I ask you something" Haley asked.

"Sure go ahead" Nathan said.

"Can you read" Haley asked.

"What sort of question is that" Nathan asked.

"Your always getting out of reading and make up some excuse for not reading" Haley said.

"I just don't like reading I can read" Nathan said embarrassed.

"Nathan you know I'm a tutor I'll help you if you want" Haley asked hoping he would.

"I don't need charity" Nathan said.

"It's not like that" Haley said.

"Haley how come you're willing to help me but your not willing to go out with me" Nathan asked.

"Nathan it's not as simple as that" Haley said.

"Because of Lucas" Nathan asked.

"Yes and no, you're always giving him a hard time" Haley said.

"I have too" Nathan said.

"Why" Haley asked.

"It's a long story, Haley can I ask you something" Nathan said.

"Go ahead" Haley said.

"Why did you run yesterday" Nathan asked.

"I don't know" Haley said.

"Haley I really like you I always have ever since you told me off for being an arse to Lucas" Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't know what to say" Haley said.

"Haley if I agree to these tutoring sessions you have to promise me no one will find out about this" Nathan said.

"You have my word" Haley said.

"Ok cool" Nathan said.

"We best be getting back to school" Haley said.

"Haley how did you know I'd be here" Nathan asked.

"I didn't I just had a feeling you would be, you and Lucas are more alike than you think" Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess so" Nathan said.

"Nathan maybe if you and Lucas would just talk to each other you might actually get along" Haley said hoping he would try.

"I don't think so" Nathan said.

"Come on Nathan we best be going back to class" Haley said.

"You do know people are gonna talk if you come walking into school with me" Nathan said.

"Yeah I guess but I don't think were that interesting" Haley said.

"True but I'm gonna give class a miss" Nathan said.

"Nathan I know you're failing it's not good to miss classes" Haley said.

"I know I just don't feel like going in you can hang out with me if you want" Nathan asked hoping she would.

"Nathan I've never skipped class in my life" Haley said shocked.

"How about you live a little" Nathan said and smiled at her.

"Ok I'm not saying I will but what would we do if we do skip class" Haley asked.

"How about I show you a few things I like to do" Nathan said.

"Ok come on lets go" Haley said.

"You're gonna have the best time ever Ms James" Nathan said and took her hand.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Haley said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think or if you've got any ideas for the story let me know I might use them.


End file.
